


About how Crowley, Ligur and Hastur went out dancing one night in the 1970ies

by yellow_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon dancing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl
Summary: It all started with a Tumblr post by ckneal contemplating how we know about the way demons dance: "at some point in the 70s, Crowley, Ligur, and Hastur went out dancing. After all, Aziraphale’s gavotting sequence was an actual experience he had, no reason to think Crowley’s wasn’t the same. And Crowley, from the looks of it, is enjoying himself a lot more than one would expect. Judging from the background, he was probably tripping balls at the time."So I grabbed this idea and ran with it :D
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	About how Crowley, Ligur and Hastur went out dancing one night in the 1970ies

After recounting the deeds of the day (he confused ALL the price tags in ALL London supermarkets, which was rather clever indeed, and for once, for ONCE was at least somewhat understood and appreciated by Hastur and Ligur), Crowley was feeling generous. Generous in a way that a lonely and somewhat broken-hearted person can feel towards some distant relatives which he dislikes but which are briefly in town and to which he decides to show some sort of… hospitality?

“Listen, lads, why don’t we go somewhere fun? You’re not in a rush, I take it, we’ve done some decent work lately, so how about a bit of fun, huh?” - he drawls, somewhat surprised at his own idea

“What did you have in mind exactly, Crowley?” - Ligur’s face is a mask without emotion

“Oh just a club or something, ya know, have a drink, there’ll be music…” - Crowley thinks this is starting to get a bit lame, but he suddenly sees a spark of interest flash in Ligur’s eyes and before long the three of them are speeding towards Soho.

Crowley starts with a plan to get Hastur and Ligur drunk, to get intel out of them. Which he does, only it is nearly impossible to drink with demons without getting drunk himself. His experience does give him an advantage, but only a slight one.

“Ssssssso, did you know that thr’s thsssss disc… dicuss…. dis-cusss-ssion among humans about how many angls or dmns can dance…. hic!.. dance on the head of a pin?” - he slurs to them absentmindedly knocking back another shot.

“A pin?” - Hastur is swaying and leans dangerously on the table

“Yeah, ye know, how many demonsss c-hic-can dance”

“Pffff, le'ss show ‘em! Let’s show 'em how demons CAN dance!” - Ligur proclaims, and that is when Crowley in a brief moment of clarity wonders, how many drinks they have actually had, and what was in them for that matter.

But the lights are calling Ligur, oh they ARE calling him and he is already moving off from their table towards the dance floor. Hastur follows him clumsily, yet with some sort of previously unseen sense of rhytm. “Must be the drinks” - Crowley tells himself, and follows them because what else can he do?

The music is good, no, GOOOOOD, and he is dancing! Oh, Crowley is going to dance like noone is looking, or like everyone is looking, let the entire hell watch, he is dancing tonight! Ooooh, where did the guys get this awsome pin?! He knows the moves, he knows all the right moves, ah this is FUN! And the lights are shining, and blinking and beckoning him… The lights, no, the light… his favourite warm yellowish light, standing right there… “Aziraphale?”.. He smiles, “ooooh, Angel, I did not know you danced anything other then the blessed Gavotte! Come here, let’s have fun!”..

***

Aziraphale really is not one for clubs, not the modern ones anyway, but is he not here to thwart evil? Is he not to uncover demonic plots? Moreover, is he not a good friend? So really, he had no choice, as he saw Crowley pass his bookshop accompanied by two other demons, he had to follow them. And now he was witnessing… Good lord, when did dancing become this?! And why, he never thought that miraculously appearing a giant pin just to minimise the possible damage a frustrated demon could wreck on a place like this would lead to, er, this sort of spectacle? (Well, modern dancing or not, Crowley has style, got to give him that). Oh, at least he was able to tempt (tempt!) the waiter to get the other two into a private party at another club down the street. The further they were from Crowley, who was getting both progressively more drunk and progressively more noodle-like in his dance moves, the better it was. Oh wait, is he dancing with a lamp now?!.

***

Crowley was not entirely sure why he woke up on Aziraphale’s sofa the next morning, but there was a little note in the Angel’s neat handwriting on the coffee table, right under his folded glasses:

“Out, meeting with a dealer. Will be back around 7pm. Dinner?

A.

P.S.: 'Some moves you’ve got’, as they say!”

He flopped back on the couch with a groan. “Yeah, just enough of a bastard, aren’t you Angel?”


End file.
